1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer material holding cassette and more particularly to improvement of or relating to a transfer material holding cassette of the type including a transfer material of which one surface is coated with a properly selected coloring agent, two cores for reciprocably displacing the transfer material in such a manner as to wind the latter about the one core and unwind it from the other one and a case for housing therein the transfer material and the cores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, a transfer material holding cassette of the above-mentioned type is used for an image building apparatus in which an image is built by transferring coloring agent on the transfer material onto a material to be image transferred. This type of transfer material holding cassette is generally constructed such that a pair of cores with transfer material wound thereabout are rotatably supported in a case with a pair of openings formed thereon at the position located corresponding to the cores and the transfer material unwound from the one core is extended through the openings to be wound about the other one. Further, the conventional transfer material holding cassette is provided with guides at the position located in the vicinity of the pair of openings so as to smoothly guide reciprocable movement of the transfer material and the guides are generally designed in the arch-shaped configuration. When it is fitted to a housing of the image building apparatus in which an image is built by transferring coloring agent on the transfer material to be image transferred, a pair of cassette support shafts fixedly secured to the housing are inserted into elongated hollow space as defined by the inner walls of the guides.
However, due to the fact that the support shafts are engaged to the guides by loose fitting it is often found that an uneven area on the guides which is developed when the latter are molded of resin together with the case is still not eliminated after completion of fitting operation. This leads to problems that straightness required for the guides fails to be obtained and thereby malfunction such as dislocating of transfer material, snake motion of the same or the like takes place.